The present invention relates to a ski binding equipped with a demountable ski brake which can be remounted.
In order to regrind ski edges, it is necessary to be able to remove the ski brake because the brake arms hamper this operation. Furthermore, as a result of great stresses on the ski run, the brake arms may break, become deformed or wear. It is therefore necessary to be able to demount and then remount the ski brake.
FR 2,668,941, FR 2,265,420, FR 2,692,804 and FR 2,741,275 disclose a ski binding, comprising a base, equipped with a demountable ski brake having a brake frame. The ski brake is always assembled with the base by means of one or more screws.
From FR 2,383,681, a ski binding is known, which comprises a front stop and a ski brake with its sole. The sole of the ski brake is extended by two flexible tabs which engage in the hollow base of the stop. These two tabs each have a stud which snaps into an aperture formed in the base of the stop.
Also known, from FR 2,447,732, is a ski binding comprising a base equipped with a demountable ski brake having a brake frame. The brake frame is extended by a flexible strip comprising two stop pins which can be accommodated, by snapping in, in two corresponding bores provided in the base.
FR 2,779,971 describes a ski binding comprising a base equipped with a demountable ski brake having a brake frame having rigid retention means. The rigid retention means are attached simply by axial thrust to a movable bolt returned by a spring.
The disadvantages of the mounting and demounting devices of the prior art are that the ski brake is fastened to the binding by screws which may be lost. Moreover, the screws are screwed and unscrewed and are worn away and wear away the thread. The other ski brake fastenings utilizing flexible parts or parts with a spring are more complicated to manufacture, and there is a risk of these same flexible parts or parts with a spring breaking, and untimely displacement and twisting may even occur during use on the ski run.
The aim of the invention is to overcome the abovementioned disadvantages by producing a mountable and demountable ski brake with excellent retention on a base of the binding.
The problem faced consists in providing means of retention of the ski brake which interact in a simple and secure manner with a complementary element present on the base.
A ski binding, comprising a base which slides on a slide mounted on the ski, and equipped with a demountable ski brake, has a brake frame having rigid retention means.
The present ski binding is characterized in that the rigid retention means engage, by virtue of a longitudinal then transverse engagement movement, a fixed element integrated with the base.
Depending on the position of the fixed element, the base can comprise a channel so as to facilitate the engagement displacement of the brake frame. However, to ensure lateral retention of the brake frame during use, the channel is preferably closed by the slide. The retention part of the brake frame can comprise at least one tab, preferably two tabs, shaped like a hook with an engagement notch. These two tabs are, for example, plane and arranged parallel to the plane of the base so as to be capable of engaging therein.
The fixed element intended to interact with the tab(s) advantageously comprises a number of projections corresponding to the number of tabs, preferably two projections. These projections are, by way of example, oriented perpendicularly in relation to the plane of the base. The free end of the projections will preferably fit into the structure of the base so as to improve their own resistance to being wrenched out. In this way, the hooks will not be able to come out of engagement with the projections in the event of an undesired vertical displacement of these hooks.
To improve further the local rigidity of the binding in this region, the binding can comprise a reinforcement frame fastened to the base so as to delimit a housing. The two tabs engage in this housing before engaging the two projections. In this case, the reinforcement frame also bears the two projections which pass through this housing.
In order to avoid rotational movements of the ski brake in the event of lateral impact, a supplementary protuberance can be provided on one tab of the brake frame, which protuberance is arranged on the side without a notch, which side faces outwards. The protuberance will butt against a slide on the ski. By virtue of this taking up of play in the lateral direction, the tabs cannot come out of the projections in the event of untimely vibrations, if the binding is mounted on the slide.